Emily's Choice
by LycanBeks
Summary: Emily is popular, co-captain of the Cheerios with her best friend, Quinn, the younger sister of Finn Hudson, vice president of the celibacy club, honor student, she rules the school with the other popular kids. But things change when Mr. Schuester recruits her for the Glee club since she has an amazing voice. Things become even more complicated when she finds out she is pregnant.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Glee.

Emily Carole Hudson- Birthday: March 5, 1994. Hair: wavy, brown. Eyes: Hazely green. Height: 5'5. Finn's twin, younger by 7 minutes. Activities: Cheerleader, hanging out with friends, singing. Grades: 2nd highest GPA in her class, after Mike Chang. Friends: Quinn, Santana, Brittany, Kurt, Mike, Cheerios.

Finn Hudson rolled out of bed and looked at the time. It was six thirty in the morning. He sighed before getting up. "Well summer is officially over." He said to himself. He got up and walked across the hall to a closed door with a blackboard schedule on it. He knocked on the door and yelled, "Emily, wake up. It's the first day of high school."

Emily opened the door looking all disheveled. "Finn, do you have to yell?"

"Come on, get dressed. We're going to be late."

"What do you mean, it's six thirty?"

"It's six forty-five actually. And it takes you a good thirty minutes to get ready so hurry up. I'll meet you downstairs."

Emily opened her closet and chose a pair of skinny jean capris along with a light purple top that slightly showed off her midriff. She put on her flip flops and grabbed her backpack and gym bag. She walked downstairs and put her bags down and sat at the table. "Woah, mom, this is a lot of food." She said. Her mom had made pancakes, eggs, and bacon. Her brother was shoveling food into his mouth.

"Well, it is the first day of school, and I want you two to start the school year off right. Em, are you trying out for cheerleading?"

"Yeah, me and Quinn. But I don't think I'm going to make it."

"Why not?" Finn asked with food in his mouth.

"Cause I hear Coach Sylvester is really tough and she's only seven girls."

"Well don't worry, honey, just try your best and I'm sure you'll get one of those spots."

"Thanks, mom. Finn, we should go or we're going to be late."

"Yeah. Come on." Finn grabbed his backpack and football gear and waited for Emily to get her things as well before they caught the bus to school.

As soon as they walked into school, Quinn came up to them and hugged Emily tightly. "Hey, you ready for tryouts?"

"I guess."

"Why are you not more confident?"

"She's afraid of what Coach Sylvester is going to do to her?" Finn said.

"Hey, Finn. Don't be afraid. You have some of the best flips I have ever seen."

"You think so?"

"I know so. Now come on, we have to get to Algebra. See you around Finn." Quinn pulled Allie down the hall. Finn smiled slightly when he saw the girl he had a crush on since the eighth grade drag his sister down the hall.

Finn felt a light punch in his shoulder and he smiled when he saw his best friend since the fifth grade standing there, Noah Puckerman. "Hey, man. You tappin' that?" Puck said referring to Quinn.

"Nah, man, she's just helping out Em, with something."

"Yeah. You should keep a good eye on your sister."

"What do you mean?"

"Man, are you blind? Your sister is one of the hottest girls in this whole damn town. You don't think all of the guys in this school will be trolling the halls to get with her?"

"Guys, like who? You?"

"Look, man, your sister is hot, if she wants to then yeah, I'm going for it."

"Hey, man, that's my sister."

"Just saying, man, be careful with her."

Emily was having trouble opening her locker after school when Puck came up behind her. He watched her struggle for a minute before he came up behind her and slapped her ass. She yelped and turned around only to see Puck smirking at her. "Puck, you jerk." She said shoving him.

"Look, Em, you're just putting it out there, and I'm just showing my appreciation."

"You're such an ass." She said turning back around and trying to open her locker again.

"Trouble with your locker?"

"What do you think?"

"Move over."

"Puck, I got it." she took a step back and kicked her locker open.

"Nice."

"What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be at football practice?"

"Yeah, but I had a few minutes to spare. I wanted to see how my favorite girl is doing."

"I'm fine, Puck. Now if you'll excuse me, I have tryouts of my own that I need to get ready for."

"What tryouts?"

"Cheerleading."

She went into the locker room and quickly changed into a pair of shorts and a tank top along with some sneakers. She was the final audition for the day after twenty six other girls. She did the routine she practiced with Quinn and waited for Coach Sylvester's response. She didn't say anything she just nodded and pointed to the door. Emily walked out thinking it was over. Less than fifteen minutes later, the results for who made the cut were posted outside the gym. Emily was too nervous to look but Quinn grabbed her by the arm and dragged her there. Emily scrolled down the list and she smiled when she saw her name. "See! I told you. You were worried for nothing."

"I guess you were right."

"Why did you ever doubt me?"

They walked down the hall with their arms linked when Quinn said, "And this is just the beginning. Being cheerleaders means that we are officially McKinley High royalty. We are going to rule this school. Just you wait and see."

That freshmen year was a blast for Emily. She became very close to all of the Cheerios and Mike Chang, a guy in all of her honors classes and Kurt, a in the closet gay kid, who was in her french class, they bonded over their obsession of musicals and Audrey Hepburn. As the school year went on, a lot more guys started noticing Emily, like Karofksy and Parker Nelson but Emily's first real boyfriend was Jake Ashton. He is a Junior with the boy next door looks and he is on the football, basketball, and baseball. They started dating at the beginning of baseball season and continued strong for about seven months. But things were going to change in Sophomore year.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Glee.

Chapter 2

It was the first day of Sophomore year and Emily woke up early to get ready. She showered and got dressed in her cheerleader uniform. She walked downstairs and was immediately greeted by her mother and brother. "Morning, Emily. I made my traditional back to school breakfast. What are you in the mood for?"

Emily sat next to Finn at the table and looked at the food in front of her. She was really hungry and she hadn't had her mother's pancakes in months but she couldn't eat anything so fattening if she wanted to maintain her status on the Cheerios. Especially since she was now co-captain with Quinn. She had to set an example for the other girls.

"Umm, mom, I think I'll just have a little bit of eggs and some grapefruit."

Her mom and Finn both looked at her and they were afraid that her bulimia/anorexia was back. "Umm, Em, you're not starving yourself or going on another crash diet again, right?" Finn asked concerned.

"No, come on, guys, I am fine. I just don't want a very big breakfast. And if I get hungry I'll eat a protein bar or something. I'm not going to starve myself like last year. I'm determined to stay healthy this year."

They went to school and everything was normal as always. In fact for the next three weeks it was normal. Since at this point, everyone had gotten into a steady pace when it came to school, and activities and work, that it was time for the annual beginning of the year party. Emily dressed up in a short denim skirt along with a form fitted light pink top that showed off a fair amount of cleavage and some of her midriff. She paired it with a pair of light pink heels. She put on her make-up and her hoop earrings and a long necklace with big fake pearls attached at certain points. She walked downstairs and saw her brother waiting for them. He was wearing his usual jeans and t-shirt. "Are you wearing that?"

"Yeah. What's wrong with it?"

"It's a little revealing don't you think?"

Emily rolled her eyes and said, "It's fine. Come on." They walked outside and saw Quinn waiting for them in her new car that her father bought her for joining the chastity club last year. She sat in the backseat while Finn sat in the front. After Finn shut the door, he leaned over and started kissing Quinn. They kissed for a couple of minutes before Emily cleared her throat and said, "Umm, guys can we go?"

"Oh, sorry, Em." Quinn said with a giggle.

They drove to the party while singing along with the radio. Once inside Adam Thomas' house, Emily left the couple to find her boyfriend. When she walked through the house, she found Jake chatting up some girl. Emily came up behind them and tapped Jake's shoulder. "Oh, hey, Em, you look good. Do you know Chelsea?"

"Yeah." Emily said uncomfortably.

"Come, on baby, let's go someplace quiet."

The two went outside and sat on the porch swing. They started kissing while Jake started running his hands all over Emily's body. She started getting uncomfortable and broke the kiss. "Jake, seriously stop. This is the third time I had to tell you to stop."

Jake sighed and he started to get really annoyed, "You know, I'm starting to get real sick of this whole tease game you got going on."

"Really, is that why you keep talking to all of these skanks? Because they put out and I don't?"

"Pretty much, yeah. Look, Emily, you're very hot but the fact of the matter is, I'm a football player and people expect me to score, not only on the field but with girls too. And I've waited for you to be ready for seven months now. I'm tired of you teasing me enough to get excited and then saying no at the last second. That's why I've been seeing other girls. But I want to be with you and we should do this tonight."

"Are you kidding me? You tell me that you've been sleeping with other girls and then you tell me that we should get a room. You are unbelievable." She said getting off the swing.

"Hey, where are you going?"

"Anywhere that is away from you."

"Hey, Em, don't be like that. Hey don't walk away, I'm still your boyfriend."

"No you're not."

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me. We're done. Now you're free to screw any girl that you want."

Emily walked into the house and quickly spotted Santana, Brittany, and Quinn. "Hey, I need to get drunk."

"Why?" Brittany asked.

"I just broke up with Jake. The ass was cheating on me because I wouldn't put out."

"What a jackass." Quinn said.

"Look I just want to forget about it."

"Come on, chica, I know a way to make you feel better." Santana said. She put a wine cooler in Emily's hand and then said, "Now we just need to get you with another guy. You could do so much better than Jake and you're going to find that out tonight."

About an hour and a half later, Emily was drunk. Now she wasn't so drunk that she was slurring her words or acting like a complete idiot or anything but she was pretty damn close to it. As she was walking through the house to find Quinn, she saw Jake coming downstairs with the skank from earlier. Emily saw, shots of whiskey and she downed two of them. "Hey, maybe you should slow down a bit."

Emily looked behind her and saw Puck giving her his signature smirk. "Go away, Puckerman, I'm not in the mood for your childish antics."

Puck laughed lightly, "Only you would use big words when you are completely smashed." After a moment, Puck said, "So, word is that you and Jake broke up and that you are officially on the market."

"What's it to you?"

"Oh, baby, you are one of the finest girls I've ever seen, and Jake never deserved you. Especially since he told all of the guys that you two did it in the back of his truck."

"He said that?"

"Yup. Now come on."

"Where are we going?"

"Like I said, you are one of the finest girls I've ever seen and I'm one of the best looking badasses that you will ever find. So come on, us beautiful people should be able to make out with each other." Puck grabbed two six packs of wine coolers before heading upstairs with Emily.

He closed the door and handed her a wine cooler before he started to kiss her.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Glee.

Chapter 3

Emily was in the bathroom getting changed after Cheerios practice. Emily took out of her phone and put on ABBA, her favorite band and started singing along with "Lay All of Your Love on Me." She changed out of her uniform and and fixed her make-up. She put everything back into her bag and walked out and saw Mr. Schuester standing there looking stunned. "Mr. Schuester, are you alright?"

"Huh, oh yeah, Emily, I'm fine. Is there anyone else in there?"

"Umm, not that I'm aware of. It was just me in there."

"Just you?"

"Yup, see you around, Mr. Schuester." she said.

The next day, Emily was called into Mr. Schuester's office and she saw Finn sitting there with a scared expression on his face. "Ummm, what's going on?"

"Take a seat, Emily. Now do you know why you're here?"

"No, what's this all about?"

"I found this in your locker. Does this mean anything to you?" Mr. Schuester slid something across his desk and Emily picked it up. When she saw that it was a little envelope filled with marijuana, her eyes widened.

"Mr. Schuester, I've never done drugs in my whole life." Emily said.

"Neither have I. We'll pee in a cup. We'll pee in a cup. We'll pee." Finn said.

"It doesn't matter. Possession is eight tenths of the law. I'm pretty sure that much pot is a felony. Yeah. You two are going to get kicked out of school and you'll lose your scholarships."

"Wait we got scholarships? Where?"

"This is a serious problem son. Look I see so much of myself in the two of you. I expect more out of the two of you."

"What? I can't go to jail!" Emily said getting out of her seat.

"Sit down, Emily. I don't want to turn you two in. Now, the way I see it you two have two choices. I am running afternoon detentions and you two can have detention for the next six weeks and it goes on your permanent records."

"O.k. what is option two?" Finn asked.

"Option two, definitely." If this went on her permanent record, colleges would never accept her, not to mention Coach Sylvester would probably kill her.

"You two can join Glee Club."

"Glee Club?"

Later that day, Finn and Emily were up on stage with the rest of the Glee club singing "You're the One That I Want."

During Rachel's part, she walked across the stage and had this crazy look in her eyes. She grabbed Finn's hand and started pulling him back and forth. Finn looked at Emily for help but she just shrugged her shoulders and looked at Kurt. All of a sudden Mercedes screamed, "Oh hell no. I'm not down with this whole background singing nonsense. I'm Beyonce. I ain't no Kelly Roland."

"O.k. Mercedes, it's just one song." Mr. Schuester said.

"And it's the first time we've been kinda good." Kurt added.

"O.k. You're good white boy. I'll give you that. But you better bring it. Let's run it again."

"Alright. From the top."

In Glee practice, Mr. Schuester informed them that that Saturday, they would be going to Carmel High to watch Vocal Adrenaline. Emily was lucky that her Cheerios practice was early in the morning so she didn't have to ask Coach for the afternoon off but Finn wasn't as lucky.

At Carmel High, Emily sat next to Kurt for the performance. She really liked all of the people in the club, except Rachel. They weren't able to find common ground, since Rachel thought she was better than everyone else and tried to always belittle all of their contributions. Still, despite all of that, Emily couldn't deny that Rachel had one of the most amazing voices she's ever heard.

When the performance was over, all of their faces were ones of fear and shock. Tina stuttered out, "We're daaaadoommed."

Afterwards, Emily approached their coach and said, "Mr. Schuester, there's no way we can beat them. They were like a singing dancing army."

"Hey, don't worry about that. We'll get better and we'll find our army song." But he was unconvincing.

"If you say so."

"Hey, what happened to you." Emily asked her brother when she saw him covered in paint.

"Puck and the guys found out why I ditched practice. They had paintball guns."

"Puck is a jerk."

That monday, Mr. Schuester called them into the auditorium and announced his departure from the school.

"You're leaving us. When?" Artie asked.

"I've given my two weeks notice. But I promise, I'm going to find you guys a great replacement before I go."

"Is this because those Carmel kids were so good? Because we can work harder." Mercedes asked.

"This isn't fair, Mr. Schuester. We can't do this without you." Rachel said.

"So does that mean that Em and I don't have to be in Glee club anymore?" Emily slapped her brother for being so insensitive.

"This isn't about you guys. Being an adult is about making difficult choices. It's not like high school. Sometimes you have to give up the things that you love. One day you guys are going to grow up and understand that. I have loved being your teacher." And with that Mr. Schuester walked away.

The next day, Emily was called into Coach Sylvester's office. "You wanted to see me, Coach?"

"Yes. Take a seat, Em." Emily sat down uncomfortably in front of her. "So what is this I hear about one of my star cheerleaders and my Co-captain about joining the Glee club?" She said with utter disdain.

"Oh well it was between that and detention."

"Detention? For what?"

"Something stupid. But it doesn't matter, it's over now. Mr. Schuester is leaving so I'm not in Glee club anymore."

"Well good. I'll see you at practice."

Emily walked into practice that afternoon and was immediately confronted by all of the other Cheerios about being in Glee club. "Seriously, Em, what would possess you to join the Glee club?" Quinn asked after fifteen minutes of berating her along with Santana and Brittany.

"Maybe I like singing, did you ever think of that?" Emily said starting to get really annoyed that they wouldn't drop the topic.

"What so you're going to be one of those losers now?"

"Santana, anyone that lives in this town is a loser. Most of the people that are born here are because they can't get out of here. I've accepted that I'm a Lima loser." Emily said walking out of the lockerroom.

"So what you're quitting the Cheerios for Glee?"

"No, I'm doing both." She said walking to the auditorium where she ran into Finn and Artie.

"Hey, Em, where are you headed?"

"Glee club."

"Us too. Let's go." Artie said.

They walked onto the stage only to hear Rachel arguing with everyone else about the dance moves.

"This is a closed rehearsal." Kurt said.

"Look, Em and I owe you guys an apology. We never should have quit. I don't want to be the guy that drives around and throws eggs at people."

"That was you?" Rachel asked.

Kurt started listing all of the things the jocks had done to torture him.

"Look that isn't who I am. And I'm tired of it. This is what I want to be doing. With you guys. I used to think this was the lamest thing on earth and maybe it is, but we're all here for the same reason. Cause we want to be good at something."

Finn started giving everyone assignments. Rachel and Emily were going to be doing choreography together. They got everything ready and set up a performance for just themselves but Mr. Schuester came to watch them. Puck and some of the Cheerios came to watch them sing "Don't Stop Believing."

"Good guys. It's a nine. We need a ten."

"Does this mean you're staying?"

"It would kill me to see you win Nationals without me. From the top."


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own Glee.

Chapter 4

During the next week, Mr. Schuester wanted them to sing "Freak Out" for the assembly. But they all had objections to performing the song. Emily walked into the gym to hear what Rachel had to say about it. "I call this meeting of Glee club in session."

"Where is Mr. Schuester?"

"I payed a freshman to ask him from for help with irregular verbs."

"I want to talk about this assembly."

"Yeah. If we do that song they're going to kill us."

"We're not going to do the song."

"Then what are we going to do?"

"We're going to give them what they want, sex."

At the assembly, they performed Salt and Pepa's "Push It."

While she was dancing, Puck and Jake were both smirking at her. By the time the song was over, Emily was more than a little uncomfortable. All seven of them waited for a minute before everyone gave them a standing ovation. They took their bow and walked off the stage. Emily and Tina hugged and they ran off to the stage.

Emily changed out of her costume and was immediately confronted by Puck. "So that was some sexy performance. Was that for me?"

"In your dreams, Puck." She scoffed and pushed past him.

"All the time, baby." He yelled after her.

And then Jake came up to her and said pretty much the same thing that Puck had. "What do you want, Jake?"

"I want to talk to you."

"About what?"

"I'm sorry about what happened. I shouldn't have done that to you."

"Yeah, you shouldn't have."

"It's just I have needs, I'm a man."

"I've heard this spiel before so if you don't have anything different to say I'll be seeing you later."

"Wait, Em, I want to be with you."

"Why?"

"Because I love you."

"What?"

"You heard me. And I'm sorry about everything. Come on, I want to be with you. God, say something."

"If we get back together, you are not just so easily forgiven and there is no way we are having sex just yet. I'm not ready and if you can't respect that, then I'm sorry but we can't be together."

"O.k. I can live with that."

"Really, because you had a tough time living with it before?"

"I'm sorry, o.k. Now can we go back to being us."

"Not quite. If you can win the next game you guys play then we'll get back together."

"And if we lose?"

"Then, we'll see."

"Well get ready because we are going to my girlfriend again."

"See ya." She said going to Cheerios practice.

About a week later, Emily walked into school before she started to feel really sick. She ran into the bathroom and threw up. "Hey, Em, you o.k.?" Quinn asked.

"Q, I'm fine, I probably have a stomach bug or something."

"Are you sure? Maybe you should see the nurse?"

"I'll be fine. Come on, let's just go to class."

For the rest of the day, Emily felt sick to her stomach but she didn't say anything about it but people could tell that something was off with her. This stomach bug stayed with Emily for the next couple of days before she realized that there was something wrong. "Hey, Quinn, I need to tell you something." She said when Quinn was driving them to school that Monday.

"What's up, Em, you're not going to get sick again, are you?" Emily had already thrown up two times on their way to school, on the side of the road.

"No, but we need to make a stop though."

"Where?"

"The drug store."

"Why do we need to go there?"

"Because I need to buy something."

"Buy what?" Emily was quiet for a moment with her head hanging down as if she was afraid of something. "Em, whatever it is you can tell me?"

"I'm so embarrassed."

"Embarrassed about what?" Quinn asked really concerned at this point. "You're starting to scare me, Em, you know you can tell me anything."

"O.k. I'm going to tell you something but you can't tell anyone. Especially Finn. Promise?"

"I promise, now what is this huge secret?"

"Do you remember about a month ago when we went to that party at Adam's house?"

"Yeah, that was the night you and Jake broke up and you got completely hammered. What about it?"

"Well after Jake and I broke up, I started really drinking and at one point I was trying to find you because I just saw Jake and that slut Chelsea walking back downstairs looking all disheveled. I took another two shots of whiskey and then I ran into Puck."

"Puck? What did he do?"

"He grabbed two packs of wine coolers and then he took my hand and we went upstairs. We went into one of the bedrooms and he gave me a wine cooler and we started making out. Then he started groping and I didn't want him too but then he gave me another wine cooler and then another and before I knew it, he had convinced me to sleep with him. When it was over, I didn't feel any different, just really ashamed that I slept with someone that I didn't love and who didn't love me." Quinn was quiet throughout the whole thing. "Q, please say something."

"So what, do you think that you are pregnant or something?"

"It does make sense as to why I've been feeling so sick for the last week or so. That's why I needed to come here. I need a pregnancy test, but I'm too scared to go in by myself."

"Come on."

"What?"

"We're going to get you a couple of tests and find out once and for all if you are pregnant."

They went into the drug store and bought three different tests just to be sure. They went into the bathroom and locked the door so no one else could find out what they were doing. They set the timers on their phones and sat on the floor waiting for the results. "Quinn, I'm scared."

Quinn wrapped her arms around her friend and waited. When time was up, they looked down at the results. The first was indecisive but the next two were positive. "Oh god!" she said before crying. Quinn held her tighter and let her cry for a few minutes before picking her up and helping her get cleaned up.

"Come on, we have to get to class. We'll get through today and then we'll deal with this."

The two walked out and went to their lockers to grab their books but Emily still had tears in her eyes. Quinn and Emily were walking to class when Finn came up to them. He kissed Quinn but he became concerned when he saw tears in his sister's eyes. "Hey, Em, what's wrong?"

"Finn, I'm so sorry."

"Em, you're freaking me out. What is it?"

"I'm pregnant." She whispered but Finn heard it.

"What? Who? How? When? Where?" Finn said jumping from word to word quickly.

"Last month at Adam's party. I was drunk and Jake..."

"Wait, I thought you and Jake weren't having sex?" Finn said getting angry.

"We didn't."

"Then who is the father?"

"Ummm..."

"She doesn't know. It was some perv that took advantage of her when she was drunk and vulnerable from her break-up with Jake." Quinn said thinking quickly.

"Oh. Are you o.k.? Do you remember anything about that night? Or anyone?"

"No. No one. Why?"

"Because I want to know whose ass to kick."

"I don't remember, Finn. Just please be there for me and don't judge me."

"I would never judge you, Em, you know that."

"Thanks. I have to get to class."

"Alright, umm, just be careful."

Finn and Emily walked around for the rest of the day in a daze. Emily was so distracted that Coach Sylvester kicked her out of Cheerios practice. "You're sloppy and weak today, Hudson, don't come back until you get over whatever is bothering you."

Finn found himself in the auditorium listening to Tina practice. When she left rehearsal, he went to talk to Mr. Schuester but he just ended up breaking down instead. Mr. Schuester just held him and listened to him talk about Emily's shocking pregnancy. He took the high schooler to grab some food and to calm down. He noticed Finn smiling at some of the younger kids. "Thanks, Mr. Schue, I can't talk to my mom just yet. Besides I think Emily should be the one to tell her."

"How far along is she?"

"About a month or so. It happened at a party."

"Well what do you need me to do, set you up at planned parenthood or something."

"No it's not even an option for her. She's keeping it. I've seen the people around town that had kids in high school. They work here or at the supermarket or they're pumping gas or worse, they're caged. They have no future. I can't let my sister become one of those people. Mr. Schue, she needs to go to college. She needs to make something of herself. But we don't have any money. So I figure I can help out a bit. I need a football scholarship but the only way I'm going to get one is if we start winning."

"I'm not a football coach. And how will you going to college help your sister?"

"If I go then I can get a better job and help her out. Remember when you helped me and Puck with our dancing? You loosened us up. I figured it out when I saw Kurt."

"You want me to teach the football team how to dance? I don't think Ken will go for that."

"We'll talk him into it. And if we win, more guys will want to join Glee club."

Later that night, Mr. Schue went home to his wife and told her all about Emily's impromptu pregnancy. A plan formed in Terri Schuester's head that will help her and Emily.

After football practice the next day, Puck confronted Finn. "What's going on with you?"

"Nothing, man I just have a lot on my mind. It's personal."

"Dude, I'm your best friend. Talk. I knew it. You're in love with Kurt."

"Emily's pregnant and she's keeping the baby." Puck's face paled when he heard that. He ahd to talk to Emily.

Emily and Quinn were coming out of English class when they were stopped by Puck. "Sup Milf?"

"Leave me alone."

"Who's the daddy?' Puck asked chasing after the two of them down the hall. "I think it's kinda weird that you told Finn that you don't know who it was, considering you and I slept together at that party and I know for a fact you didn't sleep with anyone else."

"How can you be so sure?"

"Please. Everyone would have known if you had slept with anyone else. People have been trying to get into your pants for two years now." Emily shook her head and walked away when she heard, "Well call the Vatican, looks like we got ourselves another immaculate conception." Emily and Quinn grabbed him and pulled him down the hall trying to shut him up.

"Quinn, give us a second."

After Quinn walked away, Puck said, "I'd take care of it, you know? You two. My dad's a deadbeat. I don't roll that way."

"Weren't you fired for peeing in the fryer?"

"I've got my pool cleaning business."

"We live in Ohio. I had sex with you because you got me even more drunk than I already was on wine coolers and I felt like a loser that day because I just broke up with Jake. It was a mistake. One that I can never take back. You're a Lima loser and you will always be one."

Emily ran off after that with Quinn following quickly behind her. They made it to Quinn's car and sat down but were startled when a woman popped up from the backseat. "How many weeks are you? From the looks of you, I'd say no more than five or six. I assume you haven't told your parents yet? You can't raise this baby, Emily."

"I'm sorry but who are you?" Emily asked through her tears.

"I'm just somebody that wants to help."

"She doesn't need your help! Get the hell out of my car!" Quinn yelled.

"Really? What kind of prenatal vitamins is your friend taking?" The two friends looked dumbstruck. "Yeah." The woman pulled a bottle of pills out of her purse and gave them to Emily. "Three times a day or your baby will be ugly."

"I don't understand. What do you want from me?"

"I'll help you with taking care of the pregnancy. You just give me your baby after it's born. Just something to think about and it's good knowing you have another option, right?"

"Who are you?"

"I'm Terri Schuester."

"Wait, Mr. Schuester's wife? Why would you want a baby?" Quinn asked.

"I'm having trouble getting pregnant. This will help both of us. Just think about it." And with that she got out of the car.

At the game that weekend, the Titans ended up winning the game and Jake came up to Emily after the game. "So I got the touchdown."

"Yeah I saw that, You're very light on your feet." she said playfully.

"I know. So, Em, does this mean that we're back together?"

"If we can go slow, then yes." He hugged her and kissed her. Emily laughed when he picked her up. She looked behind him to see Puck giving her a look of longing. She looked away and focused on Jake.

That monday, Quinn and Finn found Emily at her locker. They told her that they would support her no matter what her decision was when Puck came up to them. "Hey guys. You know lately i've been getting really sick in the morning."

"Must be a virus." Quinn said shooting him a glare.

"Hey, Em, you putting on a little weight? You should really watch your carbs. You can't do all of your flips and tricks for much longer if you don't."

"Hey, don't talk to my sister like that." Finn said getting angry.

"You know what, you're right. I was out of line. See you guys around."

"You o.k., Em?" Quinn asked.

"I'll be fine. He's just a jerk."

"Yeah he is. Come on let's go to class."

During Glee club, Matt, Mike, and to everyone's surprise, Puck joined. He shot Emily a smirk before standing next to Finn. This is going to suck. Emily thought to herself.

During the next Glee rehearsal, Mr. Schue had to decide who was going to sing Rachel's part. From all of the girls, Emily had the best voice but he thought it would be a little weird if brother and sister were singing the leads so he gave the part to Quinn. As they were rehearsing, in the middle of a dance move, Emily started to feel nauseas. She ran out of practice with everyone shouting their concern after her. Since they stopped, Kurt felt it appropriate address another issue. "Can we please address the elephant in the room?"

"Your sexuality?" Santana teased.

"Rachel. We can't do it without her. The only voice that is as good as hers is Emily's, so since Rachel isn't coming back I say we give the part to her."

"Wait me and Emily sing together, I'm not cool with that." Finn said.

"Yeah you want them serenade each other?" Quinn asked.

"No, I'm just saying they have two of the stronger voices in this group so they should do it together. They'll be like the next Donnie and Marie."

"Kurt we'll be fine." Mr. Schue said.

"Maybe for the Invitationals but not for the sectionals." Artie added.

"Wheelchair kid is right. That Rachel chick makes me want to light myself on fire but she can sing." Puck said.

"Rachel left you guys. She's gone. Now if we're going to make this thing work, we can't look back. Alright take five." Mr. Schue said.

Quinn, Santana, and Brittany went to check on Emily who just "confirmed" Finn's story.

Finn talked to Mr. Schue about Emily's dancing hurting the baby and the teacher agreed with him. "I'll get Tina to cover some of her parts. Have you told your mom, yet?"

"No not yet. Emily is too scared to say anything."

"Yeah but don't take too long. You should tell her before she finds out from someone else."

A couple of days later, Mr. Schue introduced them to April Rhodes. She had an amazing voice but they were all skeptical of her joining. April stated to teach them different things, she and Emily bonded over singing. "Honey, you have a great voice. I guess talent runs in the family. Both you and your brother have amazing voices." April said one day after practice.

"Thanks. So do you."

"Have you ever considered going professional?"

"Oh, well I thought about it but I don't think I'm that good."

"Well I think you are. You should give it a try."

"Yeah but if someone who sings like you can't catch a break, someone like me stands no chance."

"Sweetheart, I failed because of my own mistakes, not because I wasn't talented enough. But you, you got something. I see it every time you sing. This is what you want to be doing and you should. Don't give up."

"Thanks. April, will you sing with me?"

"Sure what do you want to sing?"

"How about Chaka Khan's 'Ain't Nobody'?"

"Great choice."

( April is **Bold** while Emily is _Italics_ and together is _**both**_.)

**Captured effortlessly **

**That's the way it was **

**Happened so naturally **

**I did not know it was love **

**The next thing I felt was **

**You holding me close **

**What was I gonna do? **

**I let myself go **

_**And now we're flyin' through the stars **_

_**I hope this night will last forever **_

_I've been waitin' for you _

_It's been so long _

_I knew just what I would do _

_When I heard your song _

_You filled my heart with a kiss _

_Ya gave me freedom _

_You knew I could not resist _

_I needed someone _

_**And now we're flyin' through the stars **_

_**I hope this night will last forever **_

_**Oh oh oh oh **_

**I wait for night time to come **

**To bring you to me **

**I can't believe I'm the one **

**I was so lonely**

_I feel like no one could feel _

_I must be dreamin' _

_I want this dream to be real _

_I need this feelin' _

_**I make my wish upon a star **_

_**And hope this night will last forever**_

_**Ain't nobody **_

_**Loves me better **_

_**Makes me happy **_

_**Makes me feel this way **_

_**Ain't nobody **_

_**Loves me better than you**_

**At first you put your arms around me **

**Then you put your charms around me **

**I can't resist this sweet surrender **

**On a night so warm and tender**

_We stare into each other's eyes _

_And what we see is no surprise _

_Got a feeling most with treasure _

_And a love so deep we cannot measure _

_**Ain't nobody **_

_**Loves me better **_

_**Makes me happy **_

_**Makes me feel this way **_

_**Ain't nobody **_

_**Loves me better than you**_

"That was so great. You are a star in the making little lady." April said.

"You think so?"

"I know so."

At the same time, everyone except April, Emily, Finn, Quinn, and Mr. Schuester were in the choir room. Artie, Kurt, Tina, and Mercedes were talking about Emily and how she had been acting weird for the last couple of weeks. Puck finally had enough and said, "Are you guys that stupid? Seriously? I bet you guys thought that Burt and Ernie were just roommates. Maybe, Emily's got one in the oven?"

"Who's the baby's daddy?" Mercedes asked.

"Who do you think? Her boyfriend, Jake. Why do you think they broke up so suddenly and then got back together?"

Rachel then walked in and announced her return to the club. "Uhh, I'm sorry I thought I'd be welcomed back with a tad bit more of enthusiasm?"

"Sorry, glee club has just been rocked by its first scandal." Kurt said.

"Emily's knocked up." Mercedes said.

"And the baby daddy is Jake." Kurt finished.

The night of the Invitationals was a success aside from the fact that April Rhodes was completely bombed. After the performance, Mr. Schue confronted her about it. April agreed that the kids should have the spotlight, not her, not anymore.

Mr. Schue told the kids about April. "But we need her for the second act."

"I'll tell them that we're cutting the performance short."

"Well can't Emily sing her parts?" Kurt asked.

"No she can't and no one else has April's range."

"Umm, excuse me, I have a solution." They looked at the door and saw Rachel standing there. "In show business when a star can't perform, her understudy steps in. I'd be happy to go on for April, if you let me."

"Since when are you her understudy?"

"Since I quit the play?"

"Really? Why?"

"I realized that being a star didn't make me feel as special as being your friend. If I let you down when you needed me the most, I'd never forgive myself. I know all the words to the song." Rachel said.

"You don't know the choreography." Quinn added.

"Then we're gonna have to give her a lot of help out there." Finn said.

"Go get in your costume." Mr. Schue told her with a smile.

They went on to finish the performance with Rachel and they got a standing ovation.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own Glee.

Chapter 5

When Mrs. Schuester came on as the school nurse, Emily agreed to give her the baby but only if she helped with some of the hospital bills and if she didn't tell Mr. Schuester.

Two weeks later found the Glee club in a very compromising position. After Mrs. Schuester became the school nurse and had everyone pop sudafed like it was fun, Principal Figgins made Coach Sylvester co-director of Glee. Before their first meeting with co-director Sylvester, Emily was called into her office. "You wanted to see me, coach?"

"Yes, I did. Sit down, Em."

"Did I do something wrong?" she asked after being scrutinized for a minute.

"No, just wondering why you would put your popularity on risk for something like Glee club?"

"Well at first it felt like a punishment, now I guess I really like it, even if Rachel is kinda annoying but everyone else is nice."

"Hmm."

"Is that all you wanted, coach?"

"No, I wanted to ask you if you along with Q, Santana, and Brittany would be my eyes and ears in Glee club?"

"Why, I mean you're already co-director wouldn't you know what was going on?"

"Yes, but you will have more interaction with the students."

"Coach, what is this really about?"

"I'm just concerned for the students at this school. I want to make sure everyone has a voice." Sue lied very easily. She knew that Emily would never willing help destroy the Glee club but if she could convince her it would be for morale than Emily would definitely help.

"Alright." Emily said hesitantly. She knew coach Sylvester was lying but she didn't call her out on it. Maybe if she helped her, then she wouldn't be so cruel when she found out about the baby.

Emily went to glee club and sat next to Kurt and waited for practice to begin. After practice Emily, Finn, and Quinn, waited for Mr. Schuester to take them to the OB/GYN. Emily was lying on the bed with Quinn and Finn by her side. "I'm freaking out." She said to her brother.

"Hey, it's o.k. I'm scared too."

"Don't worry. Everything will be fine." Quinn said with a calm smile.

"Relax at your age, there's very little chance of anything being wrong." The doctor said.

"Awesome."

"O.k. this is going to be a little cool to the touch." The doctor grabbing the bottle of gel.

"Just be careful and don't get any on my uniform, please."

"Alright. Speaking of your ages, have you given any thought to what your going to do after the baby is born?"

"Whatever my sister wants is o.k." Finn said with a smile.

"Well if it makes a difference, it's a girl. Oh and hold on, looks like there's two heartbeats. Well looks like you're having two girls. They're already playing, one was hiding behind the other. Congratulations."

The three teenagers were stunned. TWINS!

Finn walked out of the room to let his sister get cleaned up. "Hey, how was it?" Mr. Schue asked.

"Everything is fine, no mutations not even the cool ones. I'm just a little shocked.

"Why what happened?"

"There's two of them."

"Wait two babies?"

"Yeah, she's having twins."

"Wow."

"Thanks, for taking us today. Too scared to drive."

"No problem. You alright?"

"No, I mean one was going to be hard but now two. How are we supposed to take care of two little people. I mean our mom won't even let us have fish. I don't know how Emily is going to do it if she decides to keep the babies."

"I thought Emily wanted to give the baby up for adoption?"

"For now. But we both know that's not my call. This sucks. I get all of the stress and worry and none of the control."

Emily and Quinn walked out and and Mr. Schuester took them back home. Coach Sylvester decided to split to the group and grabbed all of the minorities. This forced the Glee kids to work separately for numbers at Sectionals.

Meanwhile, Rachel was struggling to hide her growing attraction to Finn. So when she found an opportunity to get close to him, she went for it. Especially when she found out that Jacob Ben Israel was going to run a story about Emily's pregnancy. She gave him a pair of her underwear to shut him up. She wasn't all that close to Emily but she still didn't want to see the girl suffer. And from all of the Cheerios, Emily was the only one that didn't make fun of her every chance that she got.

The whole time that Mr. Schuester had them practicing, Quinn did everything she could to undermine his authority. "Quinn, what was all of that?" Emily asked.

"What was that?"

"What was that that you told Puck and Brittany?"

"Come on, Em, don't you get pissed that Mr. Schue gives all of the solos to Rachel and Finn? You have one of the best voices I've ever heard and he doesn't appreciate it at all or anyone else for that matter."

"Cut the crap, Q, what is this really about?"

"Fine, Coach Sylvester is trying to destroy the Glee club."

"Why?"

"Because her funding budget is being cut to help support Glee club."

"You're kidding this is all because of money. Why would she care anyways, most of her funding is from alumni donations, anyways?"

"I don't know I'm just doing what she said. Hey, have you told Mrs. Schuester about the fact that you're having twins yet?" Quinn asked as they were walking to practice.

"Not yet. I haven't had a chance to talk to her yet."

"Well you might want to tell her soon."

"Yeah. I'll call her tonight."

Once they reached practice, they saw that none of the other Cheerios were there besides Santana and Brittany. "Where is everyone."

"Mr. Schuester flunked them." Santana said.

"That's crazy."

"Yup."

When Coach Sylvester found out she was furious.

Later that night, Emily called Mrs. Schuester about the twins. "Oh my God, that is amazing." the woman said.

"Do you want both of the babies because I don't want them to be separated after they're born?"

"Of course I'll take both, don't worry, they will be in great hands."

"Thanks, Mrs. Schuester."

The next day, Emily was in Spanish class when Finn dropped a note on her desk. He started explaining to her on how he was brainstorming for baby names and he thought about how celebrities name their babies different things now like apple, so he came up with the name Drizzle. Emily just smiled at her brother's enthusiasm.

"Drizzle?!" Quinn asked from next to Emily. "Are you a moron? She's not naming one of the babies drizzle. She's not naming them anything, she's giving them up for adoption. Stop making this harder for her than it already is." Quinn snapped at him.

After class, Quinn walked out, while dragging Emily with her, and said, "You are so insensitive. Thinking of baby names when you know she doesn't want to keep them."

"I know but I don't know what you expect me to do about it." Finn said chasing his girlfriend and sister down the hall.

"Not have an opinion."

"Hey, this is happening to me too."

"No, it's not. You're not the one who will be burned like a witch when everyone finds out the truth."

"You know sometimes I wish you were more like Rachel." Finn said.

"Really?"

"She cares about my feelings, she sticks up for me, she sticks up for all of us. Did you know she gave Jacob Israel a pair of her underwear so he wouldn't run the story about Emily being pregnant?"

"You think she did that for Emily? Just to be a good teammate?"

"Yeah that's what she told me."

"I know some guys cheat on their wives or girlfriends but don't do it with her."

"Hey, stop! Quinn don't talk to my brother like that. And Finn, I love that you are doing this for me but please don't. If I think about names it will only be that much harder to give them away when the time comes. I love you both, but you guys need to stop." and with that Emily walked away.

"Do you see what you did?" Quinn said accusingly leaving Finn stunned.

As Emily was walking, she ran into Jake. "Hey, babe." he said.

"Hi." Emily replied timidly.

"Come on, let's go to lunch."

Emily had to tell him about the baby but she didn't know how.

During Glee rehearsal that day, the whole glee club sang along to Nelly's "Ride Wit Me."

After Sue's kids left, Mr. Schue came in and gave Rachel and Finn the leads, again. Quinn really stepped up when it came to undermining Mr. Schue. It got to the point where Puck and Brittany switched teams.

During the presentation to the other team, Mr. Schue and Ms. Sylvester started screaming at each other. Finn couldn't take it anymore and said, "Enough! I'm sorry, Mr. Schue, Ms. Sylvester, but if we wanted to hear mom and dad fight, those of us that still have two parents would just stay home one pay day."

"I agree! Glee club is supposed to be fun. And furthermore, I don't like this minority business. I may be a strong, proud, black woman, but I'm a lot more than that. I'm out." Mercedes said.

"Mee tttoo." Tina stuttered out.

"Fellow Glee clubbers, it would be an honor to show you how a real storm out is done. I encourage you to follow my lead." Rachel said.

"Come on, Em." Finn said wrapping his arm around his sister's shoulders and leading her out of the auditorium.

During their next Glee club meeting, Mr. Schuester told them how they are all minorities and they need to stick together. "There's only thirteen of you. All you have is each other. So it doesn't matter that Rachel is Jewish. And Finn is..."

"Unable to tell my rights from my lefts." causing everyone to laugh a little.

"Sure. Or that Santana is Latina. Or that Emily is-"

"Pregnant." Coach Sylvester said. "Sorry, Em, it will be all over the blogs by this afternoon. Now everybody knows, including me."

After class, Emily just held his sister and let her cry.

Everyone was just so stunned and no one knew what to say. They all felt so bad for her that their next number, "Keep Holding On" was dedicated to Emily.


End file.
